


Young Justice (Super-Twins AU)

by Aliyza_Cinn



Series: Super Twins Universe [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety, Argo, Basically, Bruce adopting kids left and right, Bruce is a tired dad, Cheating, Cheerleader!Caycee, Cheerleader!M’gann, Clark is still an ass, Conner has a twin sister, Dark skinned Superman, Deaf Characters - Freeform, Depression, Detentions, Dinah adopts the twins, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Football player!Conner, Hispanic!Caycee, Hispanic!Conner, History Nerd!Caycee, I'll add on as I go honestly, Inter-Species Relationships, Jewish!Wally, Lebanese!Artemis, Lex Luthor is Conners dad, Lots and lots of gay, Luthor is a good dad, M/M, Main team centric, Math Nerd!M’gann, Mostly Au’s, Multilingual!Team, Music Nerd!Artemis, OC centric, REALLY bored, ROTC, Romanian!Dick, SO, Science Nerd!Conner, Science Nerd!Wally, Track Runner!Wally, artist!conner, because sun, dark skinned Conner and Caycee, dont @ me, g a y, her name is Caycee, mostly - Freeform, multilingual!Wally, mute characters, suspensions, will take suggestions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyza_Cinn/pseuds/Aliyza_Cinn
Summary: Young justice one shots (that are somehow, all connected within the same universe, idk) based on my version of young justice, because again, why not.This version includes my OC, Caycee Kent, twin sister to Conner Kent.I'm not even the least bit sorry.Request are opened.(I will deny requests if I find them to inappropriate or if I just don't wish to do them. If it goes against my current AU then I will leave a note on the top stating so)
Relationships: (Mentioned) Bruce Wayne/ Diana Prince, (Mentioned) Bruce Wayne/Talia al Ghul, (implied) Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent, (implied) Leonard Snart/Barry Allen, (mentioned) Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle, Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson, Artemis Crock/M'gann M'orzz, Artemis Crock/Original Female Character, Barry Allen/Iris West, Cameron MahKent/ Barbara Gordon, Cameron MahKent/ Original Female Character, Cameron Mahkent/Artemis Crock, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Conner Kent/ Original male character, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Kaldur'ahm/Tula, Kaldur/Female OC, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Wally West, M’gann M’orzz/Dick Grayson, M’gann M’orzz/Dick Grayson/Artemis Crock, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Roy Harper/Female OC, Roy Harper/Jade Nguyen
Series: Super Twins Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738516
Kudos: 3





	1. Always

"This is one Vivian drew, the little Italian girl I told you about the one with the bow, 'member?" 

Conner Kent, aka Superboy, sat in an uncomfortable metal chair surrounded by four walls and a table made by the same uncomfortable, sleek metal he was sitting on. In front of him sits an opened folder filled to the brim with colorfully drawn pictures of superheroes, and flowers, and most anything children could think of worth drawing down on a piece of paper. 

In the young hero's hand is a drawing of stick figures. In it was a small stick figure with a red bow and a smile, standing above the red bowed figure was, what Cameron was assuming based on the blue spiky drawn hair and ice shards, him. He was standing in front of the little girl shielding her from an on slot of rocks and debris. 

Under the drawing were the shaky written words 'Thank you mr ice man  
They say you're a bad guy but you saved me  
So to me you will always be a good guy' 

"She remembers me?" Cameron asked, voice small and eyes never leaving the drawing. 

"Of course she does Cam! You saved her life! Why wouldn't she remember you?" Cameron doesn't even look up at Conner, just keeps staring at the picture the little girl drew. In it, they were smiling, almost like they were smiling at him, taunting him. He might've saved her, but he couldn't save everyone. He could never save everyone. 

"Why did she draw me a picture? I let her mother die." Conner frowned, eyebrows pulling down slightly in confusion, anger and frustration. Of course Cameron is doubting himself. The only reason he was in here was because he escaped in the first place, other than that, he hasn't committed a crime in almost two years and has been going to therapy and his rehabilitation classes. 

Last time he was out, he saved a whole block from a mess the Injustice league left behind, saving over 80 people, but of course all he can think about is the caultualties. Not that Conner can really judge him, as that's what he does as well. 

"You didn't let her mother do anything. She was crushed by a building long before you could've gotten to her Cam." Conner makes sure to look his best friend in the eye for this next part, he needed to understand. "It wasn't your fault Cameron. You understand? You didn't everything you possibly could that day. And Vivian knows her mommy couldn't be saved in time and she doesn't blame you, so you shouldn't either"

"Now" 

At Conner confused and questioning look, Cameron continues. 

"She doesn't blame me now. Whose to say when she's older and understands what really happened and who really saved her that she won't blame me then?" 

"Cam~" 

"Look Con, I know you're doing this to make me feel better but I just...I just don't think it's working." Cameron sighs and runs a hand through his spiked, ice filled, blonde hair. "I get out in less than two weeks and I have no idea what I'm doing with my life. I don't have a job and I have no fucking clue where I'm gonna live......" Tears of frustration build up behind the ex villains eyes. 

"You're coming with me."

Silence and then

"What..?"

The tanned teen leaned back into the cold, metal chair. His face set in determination. His dark eyes looking directly into Cameron's light ones. 

"You're coming to stay with me and Caycee in our 'civilian' home." Cameron still held a confused face at his bestfriend, so Conner elaborated. "When Caycee and I decided to go to school, we had to have aliases. Conner and Caycee Kent, a pair of emancipate teens from Gotham, New Jersey. Our mom signed the emancipation papers, we never met our bio dad and our step dad decided we were to much trouble and booted it. We live in a two- well no, three cause once of them is just for paperwork and stuff, kind of like an office- bedroom apartment building with three bathrooms, a kitchen and a secret room with a zeta tube to go to and from the tower or cave as we please." The tanned teen explained, leaning back in his seat. Conner couldn't help but laugh at Camerons shocked expression, noise loud.

"Why would you-?" Cameron was speechless. Yea, they've basically all but publicaly declared their friendship, but was that really enough for both Conner and Caycee to open up their home to him? Him, who, up until two years ago, was dead set on destroying their team and them? Him who, until a year ago, was a number one (okay maybe a two) villain? 

Conner scoffed "Cam, you're my bestfriend, and Cay already sees you as a brother. Why wouldn't we? Why wouldn't I?" Cameron shifted uncomfortably. There was so many reasons the ice meta could think of as to why the pair of twins wouldn't open their home and arms to him, but he was to surprised to say or do anything more than look down at his lap silently. 

"Hey, if you're uncomfortable with it, at least stay a few months until you get on your feet enough to go out in your own, alright? If it makes you feel better, you can pay rent, or pay us back whatever you think is necessary, although I won't promise Caycee will take it" 

'Although I'd prefer if you just stayed, took our offer, no thinking, no paying. Please, Cam, let yourself have this one thing. Just this once, let us love you" Conner thought, frown marring his face. 

The clone reached out and grabbed the meta's hand tightly in his, a sign he hopes means he's with him, no matter what he chooses to do.

"You would really let me stay?" Cameron finally asked quietly, voice shaky. Conner squeezes his hand tightly, causing the blonde to look up. 

"Always, big brother"


	2. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caycee might not quite understand a lot, but when it comes to her bestfriends, she’s willing to do anything.

"I despise you"

"Mhmm, no you don't" 

M'gann, or Megan, finished tying up her hair in a bun and turned to smile at her whining best friend. 

The brunette was sitting down on a bench pouting, sporting some tights and a sports bra with her favorite (and really only) pair of running shoes. Megan had convinced (read; guilt-tripped) Caycee into trying out for the cheerleading team with her. Megan thought that since Conner unintentionally tried out for football and somehow made it that It would be fun if they were all involved in some school sport or activity. And what better school sport than cheerleading. 

Apparently. 

"If we try out it won't really be fair and you know it" Caycee sighed in annoyance. Annoyance at the school. Annoyance at her lack of sleep and patience. And annoyance at Megan, for making her come to these stupid tryouts when she could be using these hours to do something of value....like sleeping. Hey, growing clones need their sleep to. 

"They need talent and spirit, Caycee. Things that we both have" Megan paused and looked at her sulking and pouting brunette friend "Well...one of us anyways" The perky light brunette was rewarded with the finger and a quiet 'get fucked' for her troubles. 

Megan looked over at Caycee through the mirror and sighed. The clone really did look annoyed and quite done with her and everything that's probably led up to this moment. But you couldn't blame Megan, she really wanted this! How can one not want to try out for the cheer team with their bestfriend? 

"Look Cayce...i know this whole being 'normal' thing annoys you. And it annoys Conner. You both don't really get the need to feel human, but I do. I feel the need to be human and normal so, so bad. To be liked by humanity and contribute to their society. To have a normal adolescence, or as close as normal I can get. So please, please, just...try? For me?" 

'Well shit' thought the clone, dryly. 

Caycee breathed out a long sigh before getting up and tying her dark, long hair off into a ponytail. She looked over at Megan, who wore a small smile with a hopeful glint in her eye, and stalked off towards the football field for tryouts, annoyance marring her features. 

Megan laughed happily before following her best friend out the doors with a skip in her step, glad to have someone who, while doesn't exactly like it, is willing to try. For her.


End file.
